fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kono
Summary Kono is a pure-blooded Saiyajin who had his family murdered by Ginyu special forces. After this event, he was found by Shin on an unknown planet. Shin, seeing the potential of the saiyajin and seeing that he was much stronger than all the saiyajins he had ever seen, decided to take Kono into the Kaioshin Realm, and trained him to help prevent the resurrection of Majin Buu by teaching him all the techniques of the supreme kais. After aiding the Z warriors on earth against Majin Buu, Kono decided to live on earth to help Goku and his friends fight new threats. Appearance Kono have an appearance similar to Beat from Dragon Ball Heroes, with a spike black hair and black colored eyes and even wears similar clothes, but with dark blue and orange colors. Personality Kono is a very good and gentle saiyan who likes to aid people that needs help. Personal Statistics Name: Kono Origin: My Mind Gender: Male Age: 45 years old ( physically 25) Classification: Saiyan God Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 3-A | Low 2-C, 2-C in Super Saiyan Forms | 2-A |-|Kid Kono= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Arts ,Pressure Point Strikes, Acupuncture, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers, and he changed the weather by powering up),Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), , Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Kono grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, hispower rapidly increases when fighting stronger opponents.Vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Kono locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Duplication (He can duplicate himself up to four times with the Multi-Form technique), Flight |-|Post Kaioshin Training=All Previous Abillities, Heat Vision, Soul Manipulation(Can separate a soul from one's body using his chi), Danmaku, Master Martial Artist, Spaceflight, Clairvoyance( By focusing for a few moments, Kono can see across the entire universe and afterlife), Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can make a fake image of himself appear to distract his enemies), can harm intangible beings, Shock Wave Generation, Power Nullification (Can nullify energy attacks and magic), Energy Absorption, Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze people by creating a ki "barrier" around them and can paralize by hitting pressure points), Power Mimicry (Can copy Ki techniques and fighting styles just by seeing them once. Copied nearly all techniques from Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and many other fighters),Mind Manipulation( By putting his finger on the opponents forehead, Kono can end a shockwave directly to the enemy's brain that disables all functions on the brain and turn off him), AfterImage Creation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict death by pressing a person's pressure points), Durability Negation( Can do internal damage by using shockwaves or using ki waves that pass through enemy's body), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep with by pressing their pressure points), Explosion Manipulation (Can create Land Mines with his ki and manipulate the size of the explosions), Pain Manipulation ( Can remove his sense of pain and cause a deadly pain via acupuncture and pressure points), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible people and sense souls around him.Can sense the presence of other people even with stopped time or if they are on another dimension), Non-Physical Interaction, Analytical Prediction, Attack Reflection (Can use his Ki to project barriers in front of him and opponent's attack that can reflect the techniques of beings even tens of times stronger than Kono, his super breath and shock waves can reflect attacks too), Breath Attack, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds on a planetary scale), Light Manipulation(Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition) Adapted to Gravity, Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Healing (Shin teaches all kaioshin techniques to Kono), Teleportation (Can use Kai Kai), Dimensional Travel, BFR, Creation (Kaioshins can create planets and stars), Intangibility (Can vibrate his body to turn intangible), Portal Creation(Can warp space and time to create portals and rip through dimensional walls), Invisibility (Can manipulate light travel to become invisible) Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Radiations and extreme cold, Gravity, Power Nullification,Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation |-|Dragon Ball Z=Previous Abillities, Petrification (Copied Dabura stone split), Transmutation(Copied Boo transmutation magic),Regeneration(Mid-High; as an immortal, should be superior to Cell and Buu), Immortalityi (Types 1, 2 and 3) Resistance to Petrification and Transmutation,Heat Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation |-|Dragon Ball Super=All Previous Abilities, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes", also warped the entire world of void with his Hakai), BFR (Spacequakes can send anything in their path outside of time and space), Durability Negation (Spacequakes can tear away anything in their path by destroying time and space), Absolute Zero, Existence Erasure (Which can harm intangible beings and destroy souls), Void Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation,BFR, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Time Stop and Soul Manipulation |-| Super Dragon Ball Heroes=All Previous Skills, Instinctive Reaction, Heat Generation, Damage and Movement Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Probability Manipulation ( Can alter probability to dodge attacks and increase the chance of hitting the opponent), Law Manipulation ( Can create a Dimesion where the opponent is forced to fight just with Hand to Hand skils), Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Using "Draw", he can damage opponents by sucking out their life energy, which he can then use to heal himself), Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension in which time is so slowed that is nearly stop),Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Demigra couldn't take over his mind and make him a Time Breaker), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on him), Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), Time Manipulation (Xeno Kono is far more powerful than lesser Demon Gods, who were unaffected by Chronoa's time-based abilities), Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Able to resist the effects of dark energy), Power Nullification (Beings with divinity cannot be affected by Android 21's waves, which can nullify powers), Memory Manipulation (Android 21's waves have also shown to be able to erase memories) and to his new abilities [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Planet Level ( '''Stronger than Nappa) | Universe Level''' ( In the events of Majin Boo Saga, he trained and gets many zenkais to the point that surpassed nearly all forms of Majin Boo,being on par with Buuhan who stated that he can wipe out the universe) | Universe level+ in base ( Kono base form is stronger than anyone in the canon series wich are below Angel level, including the GoDs, Limit Break Jiren, MUI Goku, Blue Gogeta, Full Power Broly and Kefla SSJ2), Low Multivere level in Super Saiyan forms ( is comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta who's after breaking their limits are able to fight Fused Zamasu individually until Zamasu adapts and becomes stronger, Kono also fought alone against Fused Zamasu and is able to briefly hurts Grotesque Zamasu and believed that he are able to defeat Infinite Zamasu if he can use his Blue Form. After training hard to the Tournament of Power, as Super Saiyan God, is able to fight against a Hit who's becomes much more powerful after fighting Jiren and can also defeat Dyspo in his Maximum Light Speed Mode. After breaking his limits in Super Saiyan Blue form, forced Jiren to use 70% of his full power. In the Broly arc, Kono is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Broly better than Frieza did) | Multiversal+ ( His Super Saiyan 3 Form is stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku that can affect time on a multiversal scale just by transforming. In his base form, Kono easily kills Makyouka Demigra that threatened to destroy the entire multiverse and DBH Real World. When using his Ultra Instinct, Kono stopped the entire multiverse from collapsing) Speed: FTL ( Much faster than Nappa)Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Far Far above his previous peak in both power and speed. Can keep up with a 70% Jiren and Super Saiyan Broly) | Immesurable ( Can keep up with Super Mira that transcends time and move in a realm without Time and Space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Level | Universe Level Class | Universal+ in base, Low Multiversal in Super Saiyan forms | Multiversal+ [[Durability|'Durability']]: '''Planet Level | Universe Level'' ''| '''Universe level+ in base, Low Multiversal in Super Saiyan forms (Can take ki blasts from infinite Zamasu and tanked Jiren's Hits) | Multiversal+ Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight against much stronger opponent's for days) Range: Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai (He can teleport to other universes) | Standard melee range, Multiversal+ with ki blasts and shock waves Standard Equipment: As a Supreme Kai student, Kono can create weapons such as swords to aid him in battle Intelligence: Genius in battle (Kono is a great martial artist and strategist who can defeat more powerful enemies with his skills, has high knowledge on pressure points and can copy and adapt to fighting styles and techniques just by seeing them once, learning all that Shin taught and copying the styles of all Z warriors and copying almost all of their techniques, Above Average otherwise ( By being a Kaioshin student, Kono has a vast knowledge about the universe and how the things in the universe works, also have knowledge in science and astronomy) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Feats: Defeated Infinite Zamasu Forced Jiren to use 70% of his full power Able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Broly better than Frieza did Notable Attacks/Techniques: Still Working on this Key: Base and Super Saiyan forms ( Buu Saga) | Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Heroes Note: Sorry for my bad english Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Flight Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Original Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users